Behind Blue Eyes
by Aiken
Summary: -Songfic- Shonen-Ai - Omi von seiner düsteren, depressiven Seite...


Titel: Behind Blue Eyes  
  
  
  
Autor: Koinu (vanilkaprincess@aol.com)   
  
Fandom: Weiß Kreuz   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Omi/ ...?  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört nix mir!  
  
Weder Song (by Limp Bizkit), noch Charas... Werd alles brav und unversehrt wieder abliefern! ;~_~;  
  
Warnungen: darkfic, songfic  
  
Kommentar: Omi... naja, diese Story ist halt irgendwie... einfach Omi.  
  
Allerdings von seiner anderen, depressiven Seite dargestellt... ^^'''  
  
Was nettes, kleines für zwischendurch!  
  
(Die Story, nicht Omittchi...! ~.~ )  
  
Background: Meine erste Songfic!   
  
Als ich das Lied das erste Mal gehört hab, wusste ich,   
  
dass ich was dazu schreiben muss!  
  
Diese Story hat 2 POV's, die aber nicht explizit gekennzeichnet sind.  
  
Müsst also euer Gehirn selbst a bißl anstrengen! ^-^  
  
Lest einfach mal, das Pair wird auch gegen Ende noch klar.  
  
(Hoffe ich...)  
  
)*)*)**(*(*(  
  
___Behind Blue Eyes___  
  
Wieder einmal versinkt die Sonne hinter den Häuserfronten...  
  
...und wieder eine neue Mission.  
  
Wir gehen durch überfüllte Strassen- typisch Feierabendverkehr.  
  
Ich denke über diese Leute nach,  
  
was sie doch eigentlich für ein friedliches Leben führen,  
  
und wie wenigen es nur bewusst ist.  
  
Wenn sie wüssten, dass die beiden Jungs,   
  
die sie gerade angerempelt haben,  
  
in etwa zwei Stunden bereits mit dem Blut ihres   
  
nächsten Opfers verdreckt sein werden...  
  
Keiner von ihnen weiß es, oder wird je erfahren,  
  
wie es ist, als weißer Henker zum Galgen zu schreiten.  
  
Nacht für Nacht, um den eigenen Hals zu retten.  
  
*x*x*  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
to be the bad man  
  
to be the sad man  
  
*x*x*  
  
Ken wirft mir einen schnellen Blick zu.  
  
Ich zwinge mich zu einem schwachen Lächeln.  
  
Keiner kann sich vorstellen, wie es ist,  
  
in meinem Leben zu stecken,  
  
die Erwartungen zu erfüllen, die an mich gestellt sind.  
  
Einerseits der abgebrühte Killer zu sein,  
  
und andererseits der liebe, nette Junge vom Blumenladen...  
  
Und bei alledem mein Lächeln zu bewahren  
  
und meine Augen strahlen zu lassen.  
  
*x*x*  
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
  
*x*x*  
  
Die rote Lache auf dem Boden weitet sich langsam aus.  
  
Ich stehe auf der Balustrade und lasse die Armbrust sinken,  
  
während Ken schwer atmend zu mir aufsieht.  
  
Die letzten Schreie unseres Opfers hallen noch förmlich durch den Raum.  
  
"ES IST NUR EINE FRAGE DER ZEIT, BIS IHR AUCH   
  
IN DER HÖLLE SCHMOREN WERDET!!!"  
  
Ja, das werden wir.  
  
Unser unechtes, vorgetäuschtes Weiß ist längst mit zu viel Blut befleckt.  
  
Ich nicke Ken zu und ziehe leicht meine Mundwinkel hoch,  
  
obwohl mir zum Heulen zumute ist.  
  
*x*x*  
  
And no one knows what it's like  
  
to be hated  
  
to be fated to telling only lies  
  
*x*x*  
  
Ich sitze in der Dunkelheit zusammengekauert auf meinem Bett,  
  
und hänge meinen Gedanken nach.  
  
Weinen kann ich nicht mehr,  
  
das habe ich jetzt schon zu lange,  
  
dazu fühle ich mich zu schwach.  
  
Wenn ich meine Augen schließe, sehe ich immer wieder  
  
das grausame Rot und leere, vom Tod dunkel gefärbte Augen.  
  
Mich selbst damit abzufertigen, dass die's verdient haben,  
  
hat längst keinen Sinn mehr.  
  
Aber es gibt kein Entkommen, keine Flucht.  
  
Ein Leben ohne Weiß - davon kann ich nur träumen.  
  
Was hat ein Leben noch für einen Sinn, wenn es nur   
  
dazu dient, andere zu beenden ?   
  
Ja...  
  
Aber ich kann meine Hoffnung nicht aufgeben.  
  
Um es allen zu zeigen,  
  
Perser, Kritiker, Weiß...  
  
...allen, die einfach ihr Leben hinschmeißen und aufgeben wollen...  
  
und am meisten mir selbst.  
  
Um ihnen allen zu beweisen, dass es immer noch Hoffnung gibt...  
  
Eine wahre, weiße Welt...  
  
Meine Hoffnung,  
  
eines Tages vielleicht meine Erinnerungen wieder zu bekommen,  
  
oder erneut alles zu vergessen...  
  
Hoffnung auf ein neues, besseres Leben...  
  
Das zu erlangen, wonach ich mich sehne,   
  
wenn ich hier alleine in meinem dunklen Zimmer sitze  
  
und mich in den Schlaf weine...  
  
*x*x*  
  
But my dreams they aren't as empty  
  
as my concious seems to be  
  
I have hours, only lonly  
  
My love is vengeance  
  
that's never free  
  
*x*x*  
  
Ich sehe dich, wie du auf deinem Bett liegst   
  
und endlich ruhig atmest.  
  
Dein leises Schluchzen, das zu hören war,  
  
als ich dein Zimmer betreten habe, ist verebbt.  
  
Sanft streicht das Mondlicht über deine weichen, blonden Haare.  
  
Wie gerne würde ich sie selbst berühren.  
  
Aber ich kann nicht, hinterher würdest du noch aufwachen.  
  
Wenn du mich hier sehen würdest,  
  
wie ich so neben deinem Bett stehe und mich vollkommen  
  
an dieses friedliche, unwirklich schöne Bild verliere,  
  
würde ich meine Maske nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können.  
  
Du würdest bedingungslos bis in mein tiefstes Inneres sehen können...  
  
Meine Trauer, meinen Schmerz - und meine Gefühle für dich.  
  
All das, was ich sogar vor mir selber verstecken möchte.  
  
Du bist der einzige, der sich ein Loch in diese Mauer aus Kälte  
  
und Verbitterung schlagen konnte...  
  
Nein, nicht ganz, du hast es nicht geschlagen,   
  
du bringst diese Wand dazu, sich von selbst aufzulösen.  
  
*x*x*  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
to feel this feelings  
  
like I do,  
  
and I blame you!  
  
No one bites back as hard  
  
on their anger  
  
none of my pain woe  
  
can show through  
  
*x*x*  
  
In diesem heiligen Moment,   
  
wo ich dich so wunderschön und traurig zugleich daliegen sehe,  
  
scheint meine gesamte Welt zusammenzufallen.  
  
Und sie gibt die Sicht frei auf eine andere, reine Welt...  
  
Deine Welt...  
  
Die Welt in deinen strahlend blauen Augen,  
  
in denen ich mich verliere,   
  
denen ich nicht widerstehen kann.  
  
Diese Augen, die meine Mauern erzittern lassen,  
  
die mir keine andere Wahl lassen, als mich ihnen hinzugeben.  
  
*x*x*  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
to be mistreated, to be defeated   
  
Behind Blue Eyes  
  
*x*x*  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen.  
  
Sehe dich da stehen, vor meinem Bett.  
  
Im Schlaf habe ich deinen Blick auf mir gespürt,  
  
wusste ganz genau, dass du da bist.  
  
Deine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck,  
  
als du merkst, dass ich aufgewacht bin.  
  
Diese kalten, violetten Augen...  
  
Schade, dass ich sie jetzt im Dunkeln nicht sehen kann.  
  
Ich glaube, dass sie in eben diesem Moment anders sind,  
  
jetzt, wo ein Stück von deiner Fassade gebröckelt ist,  
  
wo du es nicht schnell genug schaffst, dich zu verschließen.  
  
Warum hast du solche Angst davor, dich zu öffnen?  
  
Angst davor, einfach du selbst zu sein,  
  
deine Gefühle zu zeigen...  
  
Du stotterst irgendetwas Unzusammenhängendes,  
  
willst dich dafür entschuldigen, dass du hier bist.  
  
Bei wem willst du dich entschuldigen?  
  
Bei mir, oder bei dir selbst?  
  
Nicht bei dir, aber bei deinen selbstauferlegten Regeln,  
  
bei deiner Persönlichkeit, die du öffentlich vorträgst, die dein wahres   
  
Gesicht, dass keiner kennt, verdrängt hat.  
  
Du findest keine Worte.  
  
*x*x*  
  
No one knows how to say  
  
that they're sorry  
  
and don't worry  
  
I'm not telling lies  
  
*x*x*  
  
Du stehst stumm da und weißt nicht mehr, was du tun sollst.  
  
Ich strecke meinen Arm aus und ergreife vorsichtig deine Hand.  
  
Bitte, du musst gar nichts machen.  
  
Sei einfach nur da,  
  
bleib hier bei mir.  
  
Damit ich mich nicht mehr so alleine fühlen muss,  
  
um mir Geborgenheit zu geben.  
  
Damit ich endlich wieder ohne Tränen einschlafen kann.  
  
Deine Silhouette steht still im Mondlicht,  
  
und du bist bei mir.  
  
Deine Gegenwart ist schön.  
  
Vielleicht ist es, weil wir uns ähnlich sind.  
  
Nicht offensichtlich, auf den ersten Blick,  
  
sondern innerlich, hinter der Fassade.  
  
Wir tragen beide unsere Masken vor uns her,  
  
und wir sind beide einsam und allein dahinter.  
  
*x*x*  
  
No one knows what it's like  
  
to be the bad man, to be the sad man  
  
*x*x*  
  
Vielleicht bist du der einzige, der mich wirklich verstehen kann...  
  
Der in mein Inneres sehen kann...  
  
Die Wirklichkeit hinter dem blendenden, unechten Licht meiner blauen Augen.  
  
*x*x*  
  
BEHIND BLUE EYES  
  
*x*x*  
  
)*)*)**(*(*(  
  
_O_W_A_R_I_  
  
So, das war BBE!  
  
Hoffe, es war genehm?!  
  
Denke, das mit den POV- Sprüngen & dem Pair dürfte's nicht ganz so schwer gewesen sein, oder?  
  
Ansonsten schlagt mich!  
  
Muss zugeben, dass ich, als ich angefangen hab, das hier zu schreiben,  
  
null Ahnung hatte, was die Handlung und sogar die Figuren angeht.  
  
Hat sich aber alles im Laufe der Story von selbst ergeben...  
  
Gefällt's euch?  
  
Dann schreibt mir ganz, ganz fleißig  
  
(auch, wenn ihr's für den letzten Schrott haltet... V.V''')  
  
Cu,  
  
Koinu 


End file.
